happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Trick Tock
Trick Tock is a HTFF episode. In this episode, Pranky "borrows" Sniffles' time machine! Characters Starring * Pranky Starring * Lighty * Olympia * Handy * Neil * Helly * Josh * Sniffles * Lessy * Climber (ancestor) * Lumpy (ancestor) * Senseless (ancestor) * Josh (ancestor) * Flippy * Flaky * Sniffles (ancestor) * Lumpy (Banjo Frenzy version) * Cuddles * Toothy * Giggles * Disco Bear * Lumpy * Senseless * Patriot * Generic Tree Friends Appearances * Cursed Idol Plot Pranky wakes up one morning, and immediately starts to get ready for his big day of pranking. He grabs all his prank items and puts them in a big backpack. He then puts on the backpack and goes outside. His first prank is simple - he puts a banana peel on the sidewalk, hides in a bush, and watches. Lighty is walking along the sidewalk, when he slips on the banana. However, it causes too much force and he flies into space. He sees the stars and smiles at them, but a second later he freezes. Pranky laughs and runs away, ready to do his next prank. It shows that the banana peel landed on the road, and Olympia runs over it with her race car. Because the car is so fast, it flies up into the air too. Pranky is ready for his next prank. He walks over to a manhole with construction signs around it. He opens it and pours bubble bath mix in it. Handy and Neil are shown working in the sewers. Handy sees a wave of bubbles and screams. Neil swims up to the top of the wave, but Handy, not having hands, cannot swim to the top and drowns. Neil laughs as he floats along with the wave of bubbles, but he is then forced into a vent and is sliced to pieces. Pranky laughs again, and runs to his next prank location. This time, he puts a box on the sidewalk and puts a boxing glove on a spring in it, then runs off to do a new prank. Helly is flying by, when she notices the box and opens it. It punches her in the face, causing her head to fly off with her top rotor still on. It lands on top of Josh, slicing him to pieces. There is a montage of Pranky doing lots of pranks until no one else is left to prank. Pranky is disappointed, but then is happy again because he realises that Sniffles must have some kind of invention to help him. He runs over to Sniffles' house and finds Sniffles, who is busy washing off slime from Pranky's pranks in the shower. Pranky realises his opportunity. He quickly scans the room, and runs over to a peculiar looking machine. He reads the plaque in front of it. "TIME MACHINE! This is a machine that can travel through time. Nuff said." Pranky smiles and enters. He looks at the controls, and after a while he figures it out. He inputs "1000" on the keypad and pushes the "IN DA FUTURE" button. Then he presses the "AWAY WE GO!" button. Outside the time machine, there is a blue ball of lightning forming around it. Suddenly, the room flashes, and the machine is gone. Pranky finds himself flying through a portal that looks like a clock. He screams as he exits. Another clock portal appears on top of a building in the year 3014. Pranky and the time machine fly out of it and lands on the roof of the building. He looks around, and everything is made out of metal. He wonders if his favourite prank store, "Pranks A Lot" is still there. He walks down to where it was in the present, and to his surprise it is still there, except made out of metal. He goes in and finds lots of futuristic pranks, and he gasps in amazement. He grabs lots of them and walks over to the shopkeeper who is organising things on a shelf with his back turned. Pranky says hi, and the shopkeeper turns around. It is revealed to be a future Lessy, who has a laser eye where her scar used to be. Lessy notices Pranky is back after 1000 years after he left in the time machine and hugs him. Pranky laughs, and tells him what happened. Lessy is confused by this, so Pranky just pulls him and the pranking devices up to the time machine and enters it. He enters "3" on the keypad, presses the "MILLION" and presses the "AGO" button. Then he presses the "AWAY WE GO" button and them and the time machine are engulfed in a ball of blue lightning. The room then flashes, and they are gone. Them and their prank gadgets find themselves falling into a clock portal. Another portal opens up on a cliff, and they all fly out of it. Lessy flies off the cliff, but Pranky and the other objects come out the other way. Pranky doesn't seem to notice and carries his gadgets to his first prank destination. He sees an ancestor of Climber climbing a mountain. Pranky gets an idea. He shoots the "Wheely?" ray gun at the mountain, which causes it to grow wheels. Pranky then bumps into the mountain, causing it to roll down a hill. Pranky laughs and runs away. Climber is hanging onto the top of the mountain with her hands as it rolls faster and faster down the hill. It runs over an ancestor of Lumpy, knocking his head. This makes Lumpy super smart, so he runs off to use his smarts. Meanwhile, Climber is scarred for life, as she now knows how dangerous climbing can be. Pranky laughs and goes to do another prank. He gets a slingshot and a pebble and shoots it into the sky. It hits the back of Senseless' ancestor's head as a large rock is about to fall on him. He tumbles out of the way, and keeps his senses from being disabled by the big rock. However, the rock is now rolling towards Pranky. He runs away into his time machine and time travels again. He finds an ancestor of Josh painting the different flags. Pranky pours black paint on the American and British flags. Josh yells at him and he time travels once again. This time, he's in the wartimes. He throws a "fake bomb" in the Tiger General's base. Pranky walks away laughing. However, it was a real bomb and the base explodes. Flippy comes up and hugs him for saving him and his partners. Pranky has no idea what's happening, so he slowly steps into the time machine and time travels again. Flippy just shrugs and walks away. Pranky comes out into another time. A young Flaky is strapped to a big laser gun controlled by Devious. It is called the "Scare-A-Tron". Devious built it so he could create a more vulnerable victim. Pranky calls out at him and pours self destruct liquid in a small hole in the gun. Devious screams as Pranky gets back into his time machine. The laser explodes, killing Devious. Flaky is strapped in and is saved. Pranky comes out in another time. An ancestor of Sniffles is about to sit under an apple tree. Pranky puts a whoopee cushion where he's going to sit. Sniffles sits on it and it goes off, disgusting him. He goes over to sit at a tree with nothing in it. An apple from the apple tree lands on the whoopee cushion. Meanwhile, Pranky has travelled to another time. It is a few minutes before Banjo Frenzy. Pranky takes the banjo lying on the ground and takes it, then time travels once again. Lumpy comes up with Cuddles, Toothy and Giggles. Lumpy sees that the banjo is missing. He goes running off to look for it. Cuddles, Toothy, and Giggles, since they have not known each other long, start arguing about who would've stolen the banjo to trick Lumpy. Eventually, they all go home, angry. Pranky then goes to another time. He is now in front of a hospital. He decides to use the "Wheely?" again. He shoots at the hospital, and it grows wheels. Then he pushes it off a cliff. He goes to another time. He is now just before the Big Bang. He gets out a rubber piece of poop and sprays it with invincibility spray. He then time travels again just before the Big Bang starts. A giant explosion is seen, with a piece of rubber poop flying through the air. Pranky is at the first dance ever. He throws in some expanding foam, and everyone gets pushed out including a young Disco Bear. Pranky time travels again. Pranky is now back in the present! He is completely satisfied, and starts to walk around. However, he notices some things are different. He sees Climber at a rock climbing contest. She screams and runs away, but Pranky doesn't notice. He sees Lumpy doing a science experiment with Sniffles. They seem to be doing very good. Pranky dismisses this and walks away. He sees "Cuddles" smelling flowers while eating Snap, Crackle and Pop cereal while smiling every time it pops. Pranky walks up and says hi to "Cuddles", but he gets confused and says that he's Senseless. Pranky does see the toxic marks on his cheeks, but is still confused of why he suddenly has senses now. He walks away, a bit more cautiously this time. He sees a black rabbit whom he has never noticed before. He asks him who he is, and he says he's Patriot. Pranky tiptoes away. He soon sees lots of other strange things happening, such as: # Flippy isn't flipping out when he's at a war remembrance party. # Flaky is flying on a jetpack over a pit of spikes, and appears to be happy. # A few generic tree friends are trying to get to space by jumping. # Little bugs looking like rubber poop are walking around. Pranky then walks over to Cuddles, who is sitting on a log by himself. Pranky asks why he isn't playing with Toothy, as they're best friends and they live next door to each other. Cuddles looks at him strangely, and says that Toothy is a big jerk. Pranky asks him why the heck he thinks that. Cuddles says that a long time ago him and Giggles must've stolen the banjo that Lumpy was supposed to play. Pranky gasps and runs away, realising what he's done. He looks around and sees that what he's done is causing trouble everywhere. Flaky is taking Climber up a really tall rock climbing wall. About a quarter up the wall, Climber looks down and screams. She pulls herself out of Flaky's hand and falls to the ground. Flaky thinks she'll be fine and keeps climbing. However, when she gets to the top she hangs onto a faulty rock. It breaks off and Flaky falls down, screaming. She lands on top of Climber, who has just gotten up from her short fall. Flaky splatters and Climber is impaled by her quills. Meanwhile, the generic tree friends are still jumping. They accidentally bump into Sniffles' and Lumpy's science project, making it explode killing all of them. Pranky rushes back into the time machine and starts to fix things. There is a montage of him undoing the pranks he did through time. Then, he travels back to the present. Everything is now back to the way it was. Pranky cheers and jumps in the air at his achievement. He starts to walk away when suddenly Olympia's truck lands on him. Moral Make the most of what you have! Deaths * Lighty freezes * Handy drowns * Neil & Josh are sliced to pieces * Helly is decapitated * Lessy splatters * The Tiger General and his army explode (offscreen& fixed) * Devious is hit by rubble * Lots of people are killed by the hospital falling * Climber is impaled * Sniffles, Lumpy & several generic tree friends are sent flying * Pranky is crushed * Olympia is killed when her truck crashes (debatable) Injuries * Lumpy knocks his head on a mountain Trivia * The controls for the time machine are similar to the time machine's controls from Tippy's Robo-Pants from Captain Underpants. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images Category:Time travel episodes